1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to adapters for a windshield wiper assembly. More particularly, the present invention is directed to adapters configured to cooperate with one or more windshield wiper arm designs so that an adapter is usable with different windshield wiper arms.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of windshield wiper assemblies having a body utilizing a pair of leaf spring elements are known. For example, one windshield wiper assembly uses two parallel pieces of spring steel to secure a squeegee therebetween. The two pieces of spring steel are spot welded together in spaced apart relationship with a portion of the squeegee being located between the two pieces of spring steel. Although this background art windshield wiper assembly eliminates the necessity of having multiple frame elements to make up the body of the windshield wiper assembly, the spot welding prevents easy replacement of the squeegee.
Additionally, various types of windshield wiper arms are available which utilize respective adapters for connection of the windshield wiper assemblies to the windshield wiper arms, respectively. Thus, generally, a particular adapter may be usable only with a particular type of windshield wiper arm.